Friday Nights
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: the Gang spends the day at troys house. this story includes a empty pool, Chicken, drowning girls and many many secrects. cant say too much with out giving away. R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chickens

Disclaimer: i dont own HSM clap clap boo me london clap...or the london clap

**i got this idea when i was at my grannies house and my 2 cuzes and i had absoultely NOTHING to do so i decided to write this when i got home...and here i am!**

The gang was hanging out at troys house doing nothing. it was a Really hot summer day. troy kept on poking a very annoyed gabriella who was trying to read a book chad couldnt take his eyes off of the...

wall **(thought i was going to say taylor huh?)**zeke and jason were having a staring contest while sharpay was giving a half asleep kelsi a manicure. ryan was taylor was sleeping on the couch. then chad thought of something random to say having to do with sharpay and kelsi.

"why is it called a manacure when mostly girls get them?" chad asked and sharpay threw a container of nail polish at his head and it got stuck in his afro. "Why is it called nail polish when you are coloring it, not polishing it?" sharpay threw a nail clipper at his head but it hit his afro and got stuck. "Afro, you never let me down." he said patting his head, but his finger got stuck in the nail clipper and it turns out sharpay didnt close the nailpolish container properly so it was leaking in his hair and drying fast. "ouch ow ow ewwwwwwwwwww what is that?!? sharpay you didnt close the nail thingie, OUCH! my finger is caught OUCH somebody help! OW!" everybody laughed at chad. taylor who was still laughing decided to help the poor boy.

"Down!"she said sharpay-um i mean sharply

"yes mommy." chad said trying to unhook his finger. taylor hit him and got nailpolish on her hand.

"UGG. ok gross" and she wiped it on the pack of chads shirt. everybody laughed. chad stood up in the process. "SIT DOWN" that startled gabriella so much she; screamed, jumped and threw her book 'accidentaly' at troy.

"hey!" he yelled he got up and started to tickle gabriella. taylor was helping chad untanle his hand and the nail clipper.

"gotcha!" she screeched with delight and yanked...hard.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!" Chad screamed. everybody turned there attention away from troy and gabriella flirting-um i meant 'tickling'. chads finger was bleeding a little.ow.

then taylor started taking glops of nail polish out of chads hair while he was wincing. when she felt all eyes on her she said,

"i have 4 younger sibblings and a have ton of nailpolish...well use to, and all of the little devils has poodlish hair like Fifi here. yet some how the lose atleast an inch of it every night." when she was done the room fell silent. gabi and troy sat on the opposite sides of the room.**(tickle time)**

"I'M BORED!" KELSI SUDDEN;LY SCREACHED,

"DUH!" the whole gang yelled back.

-----------------30 minutes later...----------------

"hey troy, dont you have a swimming pool?" sharpay asked,

"yeah, wh-" the rest of the gang gave troy pleading looks. he looked at them one at a time but when he reached gabi she had on a puppy-dog-pout. he caved."fine...be back in under 15 minutes or the pool is being drained."

"what 15?"

"come on troy have a heart."

"i live 15 minutes away!" was heard throughout the room.

''yeah 14" troy said loudly, "oh and chad, you get 20 extra minutes...wash that dry nailpolish out of your hair." in a flash everybody was out of the door. except chad. troy sighed, "you know where the bathroom is and the towles so just stay." troy ran up and changed and was down in 3 minutes. then the guys arrived one by one. first zeke than ryan and last jason. the girls however took the whole 15 minutes and came bursting through the door. they landed in a a heap at troys feet. "tsk tsk tsk, all of you," he said guestring to them , "falling for me?" he said pointing to him self.

"one of us is..." taylor mumbled receiving a gentle kick from gabriella. the girls got up and taylor said, "its not our fault we need to cover more!"

"TO THE POOL!" they teens all heard coming from the steps. chad came running down holding beach towels for everybody and his oter arm in a superman position with a towel tied to his back.his hair was stiff but he didnt notice he ran out the back door discarding the towels on hid way and cannonballed into the pool. the gang awaited the splash but none came. instead chad let out a girly scream "eahhhhhhhhh!"

"hey chad." troy shouted, "i forgot to say the pool wasnt filled all the way up. the gang ran over to the edge and saw chad sitting in water a foot deep.

"pools not filled." he called up. he walked to the stairs and met the gang rolling around holding their stomachs laughing. "yeah yeah ha ha, laugh it up." then he added in a darth vader type of voice "but it is i who shall be laughing when the pool is filled. we shall play chicken!" a sound of moans came from the group. the loudest was from ryan.

"but i dont have a partner!" he whined.

"neither do we!" troy and gabriella shouted at the same time.

"ok then its settled, me and chad, jason and kelsi, sharpay and zeke and troy and gabriella. Ryan is the refforie" taylor said loudly getting attention. the pool was 3/4 filledgabriella had gotten in on a water bed and floated on it as it rised. **(heads up; she cant swim well!)** the rest of the gang turned to chad to keep them entertained. he hung his head in shame.

"i got nuthin' " he said. troy decided to jump in the water splashin gevery body (his pool is 12ft deep and now the water level is 7ft. ) he ran out of nowhere and shouted "KAWABONGA DUDES!!!!" and did an HUGE cannonbal. gabriella screamed and held onto the float for dear life. i went under water for a few seconds with gabriella. when the bed refused to come up gabriella did. she swam -more like splashed- her way over to troy and held onto his neck with one arm and hitting him with the other.

"you stupid monkey butt! you could of killed me! dumbo! i cant swim well!" troy took her hand that was arond his neck and pulled it off. she went under water.

"troy! you ego-istic jerk! you could kill her." troy smiled and pulled a now frantic gabi out of the water by on earm.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! IF YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN I WILL! DONT THINK I WONT!'' gabi saw him as he was about to let go. the gang was watching closely and chad came walking out of the house with a bowl of popcorn. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! SORRY DONT LEGGO! NO TROY!" He grabbed her other hand which was splashing underwater. th moment he did she relaxed but he tossed her up into the air. "epp!" was all that she could say, her voice was worn out from the screaming and swallowing chlorine. troy caught her by her waist and lowered her into the water so it was up to her chest. he put her arms around his neck and carried- more like floated- her back to the edge. the gang applauded. troy splashed them.

"hey chad, could you turnoff the water pump for me- what am i thinking? zeke! turn off the water pump please? "**( it is now 12:27pm that i am writing this for all of my wonderful fanfictioners!) in real life later (ok i took a break and went to sleep so now its 11:50am) **troy shouted to chad and zeke. the pool was filled.

Everybody-except gabi- went into the water. Gabi was wrapped in her towel sending death defying looks at troy. He swam over to her and sat down.

"hey miss mermaid lets play chicken." troy said to her. she shivered and said no. "dont worry, i didnt let you drown eairlier why would i let you now? come on it will be fun." he said taking her towel from around her shoulders. he helped her into the water. she did that "epp" thing again and clung to a blushing troy. he swam her over to the middle of the pool (the deepest part) where the gang was.

"awwwwwwwwwwww," the said. gabriella sent a little wave at them and slipped. troy handed her one of those pool noodles to float on.

"ok lets play chicken, everybody gets 1 noodle. no hitting in the head. if you get knocked off, your out and you and your partner both have to sit on the side. go easy on miss mermaid will ya?" troy told the group while gabriella splashed him and slipped again. troy decided to just give her 2 noodles. (one to battle with and one to float on if she falls).  
**i am too lazy to put details about the chicken game since i've never played. if you want me too make details you need to send how to play**

1st place: zeke and sharpay

2nd place: chad and taylor

3rd place: jason and kelsi

4th place: Troy and miss mermaid

after everybody dried off they went inside to play truth or dare.

troy and gabriella were the only ones who didnt want to play (or thought that a not so secrect, secrect would get out.)

"Ok, so this is how we are playing; you get 5 chickens, if you use them up within..." troy explaind and checked his watch, "hour and a half you get an extra dare by a person who has kept all of there chickens. ok ready." everybody sat down in a circle with a Root Beer bottle pinned (dont ask) to the floor. the oldest -suprisingly chad- spun the bottle first. it landed on Sharpay. she turned as red as a sunburnt donkey in july at the sahara desert! **(weesnaw) **"truth or dare?" chad asked

"ummmm... truth? no no wait dare! no i mean truth." sharpay stuttered.

''ok... why do you have a crush on zeke?" chad asked sharpay hid her head in her hands.

"chad why do you have to be so insensitive?" taylor asked. luckly chad was sitting between gabi and taylor.** (ok think hannah montanna the episode 'oops i meddled again')** taylor hit him.

"arent all guys insensitive?" chad asked acting like a nosey 3 yr old.

"NO" and gabi hit him on his other arm.

"but i thought thay were?" gabi and taylor hit him again. then they gusetered to zeke patting sharpays back.

just then sharpay looked up.

"well this is one reason!" she said wiping away fake tears. "i cannot believe this but i am thankful for learning how to fake cry."sharpay gave high fives to the girls saying "nice work."

"NICE WORK?!? huh?"

"we just wanted a reason to hit you!" gabi stated matter-of-factly.

"i will get you back on your next dare!" chad complained.

"COULD WE GET BACK TO THE GAME?!?" kelsi shouted. she has been very loud now that she isnt just the composer freak.

"ok," sharpay spun the bottle. it landed on...jason.

"Dare Me!" he said with out being asked.

"ok i dare you to... kiss composerloudmouth over there... on the lips." kelsi blushed and said

"it s kelsi." jason leaned over and kissed kelsi while troy and taylor held down ryan-uh oh love triangle at its pointest-

''next.."ryan mumbled. it landed on troy. he knew either way they would dare him to do something involving gabriella.

"fine...dare." he chose not wanting to confess.

''i dare you to kiss..." _please be gabriella_ troy thought "...sharpay." _WHAT!_

" ok..." Troy leaned over and kissed her hand. Troy saw sharpay, zeke and gabriella faces filled with relief.

"THAT WAS NOT A KISS!" jason shouted

"technacally you didnt say where to kiss her." troy said smilinmg. he spun the bottle and it landed on taylor.

"ahh what the heck.. truth."

"how did you meet chad?"

she turned bright pink. "um well you see...chicken."

"a wwwwwwwwwwwwww, come on tay, you could trust us." gabi pleaded.

"n-no."

**oh oh oh i can spell: **supercalifragilisticexpialidocious** WHOO!**


	2. Chasing

**sorry it took so long for this chapter. btw everything updated after feb. 20 is bad cause i'm losing my writers spark.**

there was a long silence before zeke spoke. "well then, who's next?" we continued to play untill gabriella fell asleep with her head on troys shoulder. as soon as she did taylor was like

"OHMIGOD! i wanna get a picture." appearently everybody did. as soon as they were done gabriella woke up. but taylor had wanted another one so she woke as soon as the flash went off.

"huh? what wuz that?" she said yawning

taylor had her cellphone still up and camerwa written on the front.

"taylor!" she said sternly.

taylor got up and ran. gabriella shot up after her and chase her around the house. out of nowhere chad had antoher bowl of popcorn out eating it and watchign the 'show'.

"You pig your going to get fat eatign that!"

"so?" chad asked his mouth full.

kelsi got up andn snatched the popcorn adn threw it away.

"what. did. you. do!" chad got up as kelsi shreiked.so now two people were bein gchased.

"hey chad leave her alone!" ryan and jason said at the same time. the ran up and started to chase chad cause kelsi locked herself and taylor in a closet. gabriella was in the kitchen comign out with boiling water and poured it on the metal doornob. ouch. then she sat down by troy.

"you could come out now," troy said puttign his legs out infront of him and chad, ryan and jason tripped over them.

inside the closet taylor touched the handle.

"ouch! gabriella did you put fire on this doornob?" taylor shouted

"if you want to make sure why dont you touch it again?" hgabi said.

"no thanx i'm good. now can you get us out?!"

"not until the doro nob cools?" gabi said with a smirk on.

"you evil little girl!"

"what is going on here!" ms bolton said comign down the stairs.

"nuthin!" the whole gang said,

"your parents just called , they want you all home

"yes ms bolton." everybody said as she went upstairs.

"well...see ya!" troy said standign up. as everybody left gabi walked over to the closet with gloves on and locked the door.

"bye troy!" she said on her way out. he flashed his briallaint smile, shut the door and went upstairs.

* * *

at kelsi's house

"troy, whay didnt kelsi come home?" ms neilson aske don the phone

* * *

same time at taylor's house,

"Troy what did you do to taylor?" Mr McKessie questioned

* * *

same time at troys house: closet 10:30

"TROY LET US OUT!"

"GABI I"M GUNNA KILL YOU IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"MR. AND MRS BOLTON! LET US OUT!"

"I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM!

* * *

**sorry for the shortness but i ran out of ideas. if you give me more chaos to put in this chapter i'll make it longer!**

**-xXGabbyXx**


End file.
